Como me haces falta
by Beu Rib
Summary: Songfic. Anna se hallá sola en la pensión e invoca el regreso de Yoh. YohxAnna. ¡Felicidades Neechan Keiko!


Notas: Este es otro (de mis aburridos y hartantes) songfics. Este va dedicado a mi Neechan Keiko Asakura por motivo de su cumpleaños: ¡FELICIDADES! (Beu se acerca con un gran pastel con varias velitas) Sopla Neechan, ¿ya lo has hecho? Pues bien ahora pasemos al fic, espero lo disfrutes tú y todos los demás que se tomaron la molestia de leerlo.

**Como me haces falta**

Contemplaba la luna en total quietud, lanzando un suspiro de vez en cuando al viento fresco del verano, su mano derecha acariciando suavemente su delgado hombro izquierdo sintiendo la suave tela de su yukata.

-¿Miraras también tú la luna?-pregunto en un susurro en tanto elevaba su mirada al cielo, en sus grandes ojos de obsidiana reflejándose la tintineante luz de las estrellas.

-A ti te agrada tanto contemplar el cielo, ya sea de noche o de día-sonrió con melancolía-Mi grandísimo tonto soñador pero sueles decirme siempre que es más agradable verlo si yo estoy a tu lado-su mirada se tornó triste-¿Estarás igual que yo? ¿Te _sentirás _igual que yo?

Una vez más miró hacía el cielo intentando creer que él también miraba al unísono con ella aquel espectáculo nocturno que la naturaleza les brindaba.

_Sin tú amor no sé._

_Lo que voy a hacer._

_Solo vivo extrañándote._

_Y en mis horas añorándote._

Hacía un mes exactamente que Yoh había partido a un entrenamiento a las lejanas tierras de Morioka, una región muy cercana a Aomori, ella no pudo acompañarlo debido a que había estado enferma últimamente además la abuela Kino se negó rotundamente a que ella fuese junto con su nieto, ya que su anciana sensei consideraba que ella sería una "muy agradable distracción" para Yoh.

Así que hacía treinta días atrás ella se despidió con un dulce beso de su amado Yoh y no había día, tarde y noche desde la ultima vez que lo vio que no lo soñara, extrañara y añorara su recuerdo.

¡Pero es que estar sin él era una gran tortura!, Esta bien, eso era mucho exagerar pero la rubia sacerdotisa se sentía más sola que nunca. Los amigotes de su ahora marido no estaban ya más en la pensión, al principio una gran felicidad pero al pasar de los días se dio cuenta de cuanto los echaba de menos, era difícil aceptarlo pero era cierto: EXTRAÑABA a esa bola de zánganos buenos para nada, a ellos y a sus comentarios estúpidos. Al menos eran un poco de compañía en los primeros días de la partida de Yoh, pero poco a poco, cada uno de ellos se fue marchando a su lugar de origen dejándola en total soledad a ella y a sus pensamientos.

Y no podía culparlos después de todo ellos le tenían pavor, solo de vez en cuando Manta era el único que venía a visitarle y traerle algunas galletas o fruta, se quedaba algunas horas charlando (mas bien haciendo todo el quehacer de la casa) para posteriormente marcharse a sus clases especiales o bien a su casa.

Era entonces cuando subía a su habitación y se cambiaba la ropa, tomaba la fotografía de Yoh y salía a la terraza junto con el retrato y se sentaba a contemplar el ocaso, pensando en que Yoh hacía lo mismo en Morioka.

_La noche, tu foto y soledad._

_Es toda mi compañía._

_Y me hacen solo recordar_

_Lo triste de mi vivir._

-Algunas veces creo que esto es demasiado estúpido-se dijo a sí misma-Todo este ritual armado solo por tu ausencia, todas las noches hago lo mismo y me aterra pensar que la vida sin ti me pueda volver loca, sí tan solo pudieras mirarme-esbozo una divertida sonrisa- se que me dirías "Hay mi Annita, ¿quién lo diría? Tú extrañándome" y soltarías aquella suave risa tuya para después acercarte y fundirme en un beso lento y suave tal y como nos gusta dárnoslos.

Tomó entre sus manos el retrato de Yoh y su mirada brilló por instantes, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y una deliciosa sensación le nació en el vientre.

-Sí tan solo estuvieras aquí-dijo-No sentiría esta terrible nostalgia, me acostumbre tanto a estar a tu lado, a tus comentarios babosos, pero sobre todo al calor de tu cuerpo, a la ternura de tus palabras, a la dulzura de tus caricias y al embriagante sabor de tus besos-acaricio con su delgado dedo índice el contorno de la cara de su marido-Te extraño tanto Yoh, tanto.

Su voz irremediablemente se quebró.

_Empiezo a sentir ganas de llorar._

_De decirte siempre te he de amar._

_Que sin ti más ya no puedo estar._

Gota tras gota fueron cayendo primero lentamente en el vidrio del portarretratos.

-No, basta Anna, no debes llorar-se reprendió con dureza y con su mano libre se secó con presteza las lágrimas-A Yoh no le agrada verme llorar-trató de calmarse y de ahogar el nudo de su garganta-Pero me es tan difícil, tanto tiempo encerrada en mi frío caparazón del cual tu me sacaste que no concibo la idea de estar alejada de la única persona que me ha llenado totalmente de cariño, ternura y amor-una nueva oleada de melancolía le llegó de súbito, negó con la cabeza y recobró la compostura-No, no debo llorar, sé que es difícil porque te amo demasiado-se llevo a su pecho la fotografía y la apretó con fuerza contra su seno-Siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré.

El viento sopló con fuerza alborotando cada hebra de sus rubios cabellos, se estremeció de frío y se levanto de la mecedora, camino adentro de la habitación y cogió un chal rojo y se cubrió con el, regreso a paso lento a su lugar y volvió a tomar entre sus manos el portarretratos.

-Tengo tantos deseos de que vuelvas a mi lado, no sabes como me gustaría...

_... Decirte que el silencio es cruel._

_Cuando no hay una sonrisa._

_Que es cierto, no hay amor infiel_

_Cuando se ama de verdad._

-... Volver a ver esa sonrisa tan tranquila que reconforta el alma más ofuscada y derrite al alma más fría, tal y como hiciste conmigo-poso su mano en su mejilla-Hasta ahora me doy cuenta que he sido una boba, cuando te fuiste miles de malos pensamientos pasaron por mi cabeza ¿pero como no dudar, si esa mujer iba a estar contigo?-frunció el ceño-Es que es intolerable, mira que ser ella, _justamente _ella la que iba a impartirte el entrenamiento, me dio una furia cuando la abuela me prohibió ir contigo y más furiosa me puse al saberme enferma-sonrió-pero no debo molestarme con mi enfermedad, ella no tiene la culpa de nada-volvió a fruncir el ceño al recordar que estaba enfrascada en un enfadoso soliloquio-Aún así, Megumi siempre ha sido bonita y no pude( y que Kami me perdone) evitar pensar que tal vez tú sucumbieras a sus encantos-sonrió con diversión-pero luego todo eso se disipó cuando recordé lo distraído que eres y que siempre estas repitiendo (y tus amigos, en especial el inútil del norte) que yo soy la única mujer para ti, eso me confirma lo mucho que amas... –la tristeza volvió a apoderarse de ella- y es por eso que ahora en esta terrible quietud nocturna no dejó de recordarte y de preguntarme ¿estas igual que yo?, ¿Puedes sentir este vació dentro del pecho?, ¿Sientes los filosos colmillos del silencio en tú alma?, ¿Añoras mi recuerdo e invocas mi imagen?-cerró los ojos con cansancio-Lo más probable es que no, a estas horas de la noche seguramente estés durmiendo placidamente en tú futón, claro después de un arduo entrenamiento lo más seguro es que cenes con mucho fervor para después tomar tu ducha acostumbrada e irte a la cama y es entonces cuando me sorprendo al percibir lo mucho que te conozco y lo poco que sé de tus pensamientos, y nuevas preguntas asaltan a mi mente al evocar esa imagen, ¿sueñas conmigo? ¿Extrañas el calor de mi cuerpo a tu lado en el futón? O ¿pasaras la noche en vela demandando mi presencia tal y como yo lo hago?, ¡Ay Yoh _como me haces falta_!

_Como me haces falta._

_La noche es quieta y se oye mi voz._

_Te esta llamando mi alma_

-Podría gritar, podría llamarte a voz abierta y con todo el aire de mis pulmones y sé que se me irá la voz llamándote porque indudablemente no responderás, no soy de esas personas que mantienen la esperanza de que el viento benévolo llevara el mensaje, más bien, siempre he tenido la fe puesta en que se quedara atorado en una montaña, posado en alguna flor o tal vez un pájaro azul lo lleve en su pico para entregárselo a aquella con quien comparte el nido. ¡Baka!-exclamo con enfado-ves, ves lo que provoca tu ausencia Yoh Asakura, provoca que me vuelva romántica y poética ¡Diablos! Hasta metáforas hago.

Mordió con fuerza su labio inferior para castigarse, ¿ella la ruda itako haciendo metáforas poéticas? ¡No, que va!, ella no era así, pero era tanta su necesidad de sentir por instantes aquel cálido sentimiento que le producía estar al estar cerca de Yoh que de manera ineludible sacaba tantas cosas guardadas en el fondo del océano que era su corazón, cosas que a Yoh jamás podría decirle a la cara y no por cobardía sino porque él de antemano ya las sabía, por eso platicaba con la luna, las estrellas y el viento porque ellos al igual que Yoh conocían hasta lo más íntimo de su ser, era una manera de escapar de la terrible soledad que le carcomía las entrañas, porque aunque no quisiera extrañaba a su marido con ardiente vehemencia.

_Como me haces falta._

_Como me haces falta._

_No aguanto más creo que partiré._

_La soledad me espanta._

-Ya es tarde, demasiado tarde-murmuró en tanto se mecía con suavidad y colocaba el retrato en su regazo y colocaba sus manos sobre su vientre-Pero se siente tan bien este bendito delirio y esta fugaz locura de llamarte-suspiró-Aún así no es bueno para mí encerrarme nuevamente en mi burbuja, esto pronto acabará, pronto regresaras y yo me sentiré estúpida y avergonzada por toda esta sarta de tonterías que noche tras noche he venido repitiendo. Porque mi querido Yoh yo no estoy del todo sola, nunca lo he estado, a pesar de que tus amigos no están, yo tengo una dulce y tierna compañía a mi lado-su rostro se llenó de paz-pero ya sabes como me gusta mortificarme, la he hecho a un lado porque tengo un poco de miedo pero ya me he adaptado a su presencia y creo que tú también lo harás, por eso debo permanecer optimista porque de verdad no estoy sola, ya no estoy tan sola...

_No quiero ver que mi vida se fue_

_Y tú haciéndome falta._

Lentamente fue cerrando sus ojos y se perdió en el suave letargo que invaden los sueños, el aire decidió dejarle dormir apacible y envió una corriente aire cálido para cobijarla y le envió también la querida presencia a la que cada noche ella le enviaba la suplica de su regreso.

Yoh entró sin hacer ruido a la pensión, con cuidado se descalzo las sandalias y subió con una gran sonrisa las escaleras, estaba muy contento de volver antes de tiempo a casa. Entreabrió la puerta de la habitación con sumo cuidado y se sorprendió al ver el futón vacío, con la mirada llena de desesperación busco a Anna y dio un ligero suspiro de alivio al ver sus rubios cabellos ondeando junto con la blanca cortina.

Se acercó a ella y se quedo extasiado, su Anna se veía realmente hermosa, dormida y con el rostro sereno parecía un ángel expulsado del paraíso para haber sido entregado a él, con lentitud acercó su rostro al de ella, ¡Por Dios sentía unas terribles ganas de besarla!, Tanto tiempo lejos de ella había sido la tortura extrema.

Suavemente posó sus labios sobre los de ella y comenzó a besarla con ansias y dulzura combinadas.

Anna correspondió a la caricia dentro de sus sueños y abrió los ojos alterada al descubrir que todo estaba sucediendo en la realidad.

En cuanto Yoh se separó, Anna lo contemplo asombrada, se levanto rápidamente haciendo que el retrato cayera al suelo ¡Pero que importaba su Yoh había llegado ya!, Elevó sus blancas manos al rostro de su esposo y acarició sus mejillas para comprobar que era real, Yoh solo sonrió ampliamente y la atrajo hacía él para abrazarla con fuerza.

-Te extrañé demasiado-le murmuro mientras acariciaba sus sedosos cabellos rubios-Por eso me esforcé al máximo para regresar lo antes posible a tu lado-su voz estaba entrecortada-Este tiempo alejado de ti me hizo saber que eres tú lo más importante para mí y que te amo más que a mi vida misma.

-Yo también te amo demasiado y deseaba en exceso que regresaras-se aferraba a él como el desahuciado se aferrá a la vida-en especial cuando me enteré de que...

Calló abruptamente e Yoh la separó un poco para mirarle a los ojos con cierta inquietud y curiosidad.

-¿Enterarte? ¿De Qué?-pregunto con preocupación.

-Bueno-dijo con timidez-Yo sola no te esperaba también te esperaba junto conmigo alguien más.

-¿Sí?-dudó confundido-¿Quién?

-Nuestro hijo y yo te esperábamos impacientes-respondió y esperó alguna reacción.

-¡Ah!-exclamo distraído-Bueno eso era de ¿¡QUÉ!?-gritó-Anna no me digas que... –su voz temblaba de emoción y sus labios esbozaron una gran sonrisa.

-Sí Yoh, estoy embarazada, ¡Vamos a tener un bebé!

Yoh la tomo por el tallé y la elevó por los aires, se sentía tan feliz, iba a ser papá, iba a tener un hijo con su amada Anna, cuando la deposito en el suelo su boca reclamó la de su esposa y con avidez la beso.

-¡Un bebé Anna!¡Un bebé!-exclamaba emocionado-Debemos decírselo a los abuelos, a mis padres...

-Ellos ya lo saben Yoh-repuso la itako colocando su mano en la mejilla de Yoh para tratar de calmar su excitación.

-¿Cómo?

-Una semana después de que te fuiste yo visite a Fausto y él me dio la noticia, yo hable a Izumo para pedirle permiso a la abuela de que me dejará avisarte pero ella se negó rotundamente.

-¿Pero porque?

-Porque me dijo que eso interrumpiría tu entrenamiento-recargo su cabeza en su pecho-y yo lo que menos quiero es que te suceda algo, y ese entrenamiento era para hacerte más fuerte, así que por eso decidí esperar.

Yoh la estrecho con fuerza.

-Aún así-dio un gran bostezo, se sentía tan bien estando con el calor de su marido que poco a poco se iba adormilando-yo le decía al viento cuanto me hacías falta y le pedía que regresaras... regresaras...

Con esta ultima frase cayó dormida, Yoh la sostuvo con fuerza y la cargo para llevarla al futón, sonrió complacido, ahora ya sabía porque en sus sueños escuchaba aquella voz, era el viento que enviado por las oraciones de Anna le exigía que regresara.

FIN.

Notas: Sí lo sé, quedo muy meloso y cursi (disculpen si salió miel de su computador) aún así espero que esta cosa más dulce del mundo les haya agradado, si gustan pueden dejar review para decirme ¡Qué asco mucho azúcar!, Bueno me despido, Neechan espero lo hayas disfrutado. Chao.


End file.
